


merry christmas, with love

by eldureira



Series: Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And a handful of other characters as cameos, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldureira/pseuds/eldureira
Summary: [Christmas Eve - Christmas Morning]Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Alluka are hosting a Christmas Eve dinner in their house for the first time. Friends and acquaintances are invited. Temperature is low, but the tension is high. Multiple ficlets and drabbles under this theme, with a few Christmas morning ones as epilogue.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	merry christmas, with love

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of my Leopika Christmas series is here! This has been such a joy to write, especially during a pandemic where I can't go anywhere to feel the Christmas vibes :(
> 
> I hope this series can bring the warmth and joy of the season to you and yours, wherever you are! Merry (early) Christmas!

**_Track 04_ **

**_24 December_ **

“Pika, what the hell are you doing? Are you rolling that dough or are you trying to  _ murder  _ it?”

Kurapika gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to unstuck yet  _ another  _ piece of gingerbread dough from the rolling pin. He’d been rolling the dough for the last fifteen minutes and it still didn’t look right to him, no matter how hard he’d rolled and pressed and kneaded, no matter the amount of flour smearing the kitchen counter white, as well as his hands and forearms. The cooking videos he’d seen online had made it look very easy, so why was he having such a hard time right now? And Leorio’s comment hadn’t helped matters, either, with that belittling little laugh. He hated not being able to do something  _ and  _ being constantly reminded of it, even something as trivial as  _ baking. _ Regular cooking came easily enough to him, so why should this be any different? They were literally the same stuff, just with different ingredients, different workflow, different equipment, and — okay, well, clearly they were two different things. But still, they were the same in  _ principle  _ at least, and it wasn’t like he was bad at doing things with his hands.  _ So why in hell can’t I do this right?? _ Impatiently, he blew out a piece of stray blonde bangs out of his face. Without even turning his face, he tersely replied, “Leorio, if you’re only going to throw shit at me, get out of my kitchen right now or you’ll end up like this dough.”

Leorio bristled at the other man’s hostile tone. “Since when is this  _ your  _ kitchen, huh?! And I’m only offering constructive criticism!! You can at least look a little more grateful!”

As usual, Leorio’s temper sparked as easily as a piece of wood doused by gasoline. And this morning, the pressure of hosting an annual Christmas Eve dinner party for the first time since the five of them moved in together proved to be enough fuel for Kurapika’s fighting spirit.  _ Everyone _ was invited, almost all their old friends and allies, and Kurapika really didn’t want any of them to think that he was incapable of being a decent host, in every respect.

Still trying to tamp down any potential emotional outbursts, Kurapika pressed his mouth into a thin line and closed his eyes for a second, trying to come up with a response that wasn’t  _ too  _ provocative. A shouting match at barely eight in the morning was sure to earn them at least a few of Killua’s scariest death glares. That boy was definitely  _ not  _ a morning person.

“That was  _ hardly _ constructive, Leorio, and you know it. You’re insulting my skill, and you think I should be grateful?!” Kurapika managed to hiss through clenched teeth. “And don’t shout, you old brute. The kids are probably still asleep.”

Leorio, however, didn’t have as much inhibition when it came to temper management. 

“Your skill?! Your  _ SKILL?!  _ You don’t even have any when it comes to baking, Kurapika, we all know that! There’s nothing for me to insult!! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME??!”

That was it. That was the last straw. One second Kurapika was still clutching the rolling pin, still grinding the cookie dough as though it was a slab of steel, but the next one already had Leorio dodging sharply to his right when the wooden, flour-sprinkled utensil literally  _ flew  _ towards his face like a bat out of hell. The incident sparked Leorio’s outrage even higher. “What the  _ hell _ ?! Are you seriously trying to kill me, Kurapika?!”

“That will hardly kill you, Leorio.” A cheerful laugh answered from behind him. “Pika will never do anything that might potentially hurt you. Right, Kurapika?” Gon walked towards the kitchen counter, where the dough butchering was currently happening. He threw the rolling pin in the air and watched it spin a couple of times before deftly catching it again, not even paying attention to the flour flying about himself and staining his hands, clothes, even his cheeks. It only made him laugh louder, brighter. “Look, it looks like we have snow right here in the kitchen! Cool!”

“Stop that, Gon, or you’ll sprinkle flour everywhere,” Kurapika scolded. “Give me that, will you?”

“Sure. But I think you’ve done enough rolling, Kurapika. Look, the dough is practically beaten.”

“But it’s still sticky! And it looks wrong, somehow. Too thin in some places, too thick in others.” Kurapika sighed. “It doesn’t look like this, in the videos I watched.”

“I think you didn’t chill the dough long enough before rolling,” Gon said, coming to the counter and pressing the dough softly, smoothing the edges with his fingers. “But if we chill it again, we’d probably need to roll it again and it’s already over-rolled now. Too much rolling will make the cookies tougher.”

Kurapika threw his hands up in the air, groaning in irritation. “So what am I supposed to do now? Do it all over again? I didn’t buy enough ingredients for a second batch.” 

“Confident, aren’t you?” Leorio taunted. “Why are you baking gingerbread cookies all of a sudden, anyway? I’m pretty sure you know you’re shit at baking.”

“Why don’t we just pop them in the oven and see? They’ll probably turn out alright.” Gon beamed at Kurapika before the latter could hurl another violent response at Leorio. Then he reached for one of the cookie cutters strewn about, choosing one with a star shape before grabbing another heart-shaped one and holding it out to Leorio. “Come help, Leorio! This should be fun!”

Leorio stole a glance at Kurapika, and their eyes met. A few tense beats passed before they both smiled, fond and resigned, the tension gradually leaving their shoulders. Leave it to Gon to diffuse the angry mood in the air and replace it with positive hope instead. Leorio’s thoughts went back to their very first meeting.  _ Some things really don’t change. _ “Fine,” said Leorio, taking the cookie cutter from Gon and coming to stand beside Kurapika, scooting the blond aside with his hip. “But if these turn out burnt to a crisp or hard as stone, we’re not handing them out as tonight’s dessert.”

* * *

“Psst. Hey, Leorio?”

“Yes?” Leorio turned to Gon as they exited the kitchen, leaving Kurapika behind to periodically check on the baking process. “What is it, Gon? And why are we whispering?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you this, but —” Gon fidgeted. “Oh, well, I guess there’s no harm. The real reason why Kurapika’s trying to bake those cookies is because your usual bakery is closed this year. The owner is going on vacation.”

“Um, yeah, I already know that.” Leorio frowned. “I was the one who told him that. What does it have to do with — Oh.”

“Yeah. Gingerbread cookies are your favorite, Leorio, and Pika wanted you to still be able to eat them this year.” Gon leaned in conspiratorially, standing on his tiptoes in order to reach Leorio’s ear. “We don’t yet know the quality of other bakeries’ cookies, so I guess he wanted to try his own hand in replicating the one that he already knows you’d like.” 

Leorio felt like marching back to the kitchen so he could knock some sense into Kurapika. “God, that overdramatic guy — doesn’t he realize that even the most questionable bakery in the city will have better cookies than whatever he’ll create? Ouch — Hey, I’m just being realistic here!” Leorio exclaimed, rubbing a sore spot on his waist where Gon had just elbowed him. “But — well — I guess — ahem, I guess — I guess that’s rather sweet of him, alright.” He scratched the back of his neck, feeling heat rising up towards his cheeks.

Gon giggled. “Your ears are red, Leorio.”

“Shut up, brat! But, anyway — thanks for telling me.” Leorio snorted a laugh. “Ah, shit — I guess I can’t scold him when they come out of the oven hard as a rock.”

Seeing the surprisingly soft look taking over Leorio’s face, Gon smiled too. “Yeah, Leorio, you better not.”

* * *

“How does it taste?”

“It’s — quite good. Not bad,” Leorio answered with his mouth full of fresh-from-the-oven gingerbread cookies, giving a thumbs-up to Kurapika’s expectant face.  _ My God, I hope all my teeth survive this ordeal.  _

Kurapika smiled at that, a spring flower slowly unfurling, a gently curved arrow that had somehow shot down the sun in the sky and brought it to rest inside Leorio’s heart. It was beauty and hope, birdsong and starlight, a streak of moonbeam on a moonless night.

It was Leorio’s greatest, finest, most favorite thing in the entire world.

_ Worth it,  _ he thought as he continued trying to chew, even as he heard a sound inside his mouth that suspiciously sounded like something cracking.  _ Always fucking worth it. _

* * *

“Is that Kurapika singing?” Alluka whispered, to which Leorio answered with a nod and a smile. He held a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet. 

Alluka grinned in delight. She soundlessly bounded closer, coming to stand beside Leorio right outside the laundry room. She could immediately hear a soft, lilting voice spilling through the half-open door, the melody delicate and relaxing, with just a little sorrowful undercurrent. It was both hopeful and melancholy, subtly modulating to major and minor keys every few verses. It made her feel strangely warm and safe, like being cuddled to sleep in a soft bed, with the promise of tomorrow easing the breaths between consciousness. It was breathtaking in a subtle, sweeping way, even though the lyrics were not in a language she recognized. 

She tilted her head up to catch Leorio's eyes. "Can you tell me the meaning of the lyrics?"

“Hmm? Oh — yeah, a little. I guess I can try translating them for you,” Leorio replied distractedly. “My Kurta is still elementary school level, though, so I really don’t know if I’ll get it right.” He smiled sheepishly. “But okay, here goes.”

He was quiet for a few seconds, listening for a few lines more. When the chorus was over, he turned to Alluka. “Alright, so I think the song is about winter, I guess? About the longest night of the year, and how after that day, longer daylight will be returning. Maybe it’s from a kind of winter solstice celebration? Since the Kurta didn’t celebrate Christmas, I think — And now there’s something about the world’s balance, and harmony, and hope — oh, he’s going back to the first verse. Let me try translating them line by line.”

Alluka listened as Leorio recited the translated lyrics, feeling her heart swell at the sight of his peacefully happy smile:

_ "We sing our sorrows away in the darkest of night _

_ And lay our sins to rest in flight _

_ For soon the light will return to stay _

_ Oh, infant sun, borne on the wings of shade,  _

_ Weave back our joy and forgotten hope _

_ And turn the world in balance once more” _

* * *

“Move it slightly to the left, Leorio.”

Leorio sighed audibly. “A few seconds ago you told me to shift to the right! Make up your mind, Kurapika. Goddamn.”

“Not my fault. You went to the right too far. Now go left.”

Leorio rolled his eyes, biting back a sarcastic quip. He was standing high in front of the right wall of the living room on top of a metal square tower ladder, strongly concentrating to maintain his balance all while avoiding the plastic needle leaves of their Christmas tree so they don’t obscure his vision. Shifting the string of Christmas lights he was holding slightly to the left, he called out, “How’s this?”

“That’s fine. Stay there,” Kurapika answered. He moved closer to stand beside Leorio, his head just coming up to Leorio’s thigh. He held out his right hand upwards, a few strings of adhesive tape glued neatly in a row along the side of his index finger. “Here.”

Leorio took one of the tapes and stuck the wiring to the wall, and then another. He had to maneuver his long arms around the Christmas tree to reach the right spot. When it was finally done, he gripped the handrails of the ladder to lower himself to the ground, but then he felt something snag at his shirt. 

“What’s this?” He looked down in confusion, only to find a few green leaves had tangled themselves around the threads of a shirt button. “Oh, shit!” he cursed loudly, frantically fussing at the button to get it unstuck. “Not this again! Why does this shit keep happening to me?!”

Kurapika sighed in exasperation. “How many times have I told you, Leorio, not to wear a button-down when fixing the Christmas lights? You really never learn, do you?”

“Shut. Up,” Leorio groaned. He tried untangling the leaves again, but sadly only succeeded in making them hopelessly tighter. His face contorted in annoyance and frustration. “Argh, this is fucking impossible!”

Kurapika watched Leorio’s plight for a few seconds before a smothered laugh started to bubble up from inside him. He tried to hide his amusement, at first, but his laughter just kept getting louder and louder the more he saw the desperate, confusedly angry look on Leorio’s face, until he’s snickering so hard he had to lean against the wall for support. “Leorio — haha — do you — hahahahaha — want help with that?” He managed to get out between giggles, only to laugh harder than ever when Leorio just watched him making fun of his suffering with an incredulous, almost insulted look. “I’m serious — haha — I can help you with that.”

“Are you done making fun of me, you brat?” Leorio pouted, even though he secretly enjoyed the sight of Kurapika laughing his ass off.  _ Even though it’s at my expense, he looks so goddamn pretty I can’t even complain.  _ “How are you planning on helping me, anyway? You can’t even reach this button from down there.”

“Obviously, I’m planning on using my  _ head," _ Kurapika replied. He walked a little distance away, and then came back carrying one of the living room’s armchairs. He set it down sideways next to Leorio’s ladder and gracefully jumped on it. “I can reach you no problem now. Here, let me see.”

While the two were busy getting Leorio unstuck from the tree, two people stood watching at the living room entrance, listening to Kurapika’s occasional giggles and Leorio’s annoyed, whiny grunts. In fact, they had been standing there unnoticed for a few minutes already, watching the whole fiasco unfold from the start.

“Bet it’s been a while since you’ve heard him laugh like that, huh?” Killua grinned at the short, pudgy woman beside him. He’d just ushered her in from the front door, about three hours early for the party. 

The woman smiled back at Killua, soft as sunflowers swaying in a field. “I think this might even be the first time I heard him laugh so hard. It’s a good look on him,” Melody said as she watched Kurapika finally succeed in liberating Leorio’s button and was rewarded with a happy, albeit a little begrudging, kiss on the cheek by the taller man. “He’s been looking happier and happier since you all started living together. Thank you.”

Killua snorted. “Don’t thank me, I didn’t do anything. He laughs like that all the time here thanks to a certain idiot old man only.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” Melody answered, looking up at Killua, her gaze steady and unwavering. “You’re his family now, and you  _ all _ make him happy. And he loves each and every one of you, Killua. Just like you love him too.”

Killua squirmed a little, but he nodded, a little sheepishly. 

“Yeah, okay, whatever. I already know that, geez.”

* * *

“Never have I ever — cheated on a school exam!” Gon exclaimed, a little too loudly.

Almost everybody in the room drank a shot, with the exception of Kurapika, Melody, Ikalgo, and Meleoron. They’d gathered in the living room after dinner, sitting in a wide circle around bottles of vodka, gin, rum, and whiskey. Gon already looked a little tipsy, his head resting on Killua’s thigh. Seeing a lot of people drank, he let out a giggle. “Yay, I win!!”

“There is no win or lose in this game, Gon,” Bisky chided. “No one’s keeping score anyway. And what kind of question is that? So  _ lame. _ This is a game to uncover people’s deep, dark, scandalous secrets. Don’t ask boring questions.” She put down her glass on the floor near her folded legs, still half-full with neat whiskey. “Alright, it’s my turn. Prepare for some genuine  _ tea,  _ people,” she declared, smoothing down her pink, billowing skirt, then giddily rubbed her hands together. “Never have I ever... ‘got down and dirty’ in a public place.”

A pause, punctuated with a few snickers and raised eyebrows here and there. Morel let out a whistle. Some people drank, including a certain pair of young adults.

“What — what the fuck?!” Leorio spluttered. “Gon, Killua, did you two really drink? What the actual  _ fuck? _ You’re barely legal!!”

Killua rolled his eyes. “For God’s sake, pops, we’re almost twenty-two. Calm your old-fashioned ass down.”

“THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING — “

“Ooooh, so I  _ do  _ have some naughty students,” Bisky laughed. “Elaborate, Killua.”

With an almost proud, devilish grin, Killua answered, “Well, let’s just say that in Whale Island — ”

Leorio was livid. “FUCK OFF BISKY WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM TO ELABORATE THEY’RE  _ CHILDREN _ — “

“Shut  _ up, _ Leorio.” Across from him, Kurapika chided. He then downed a shot of vodka in one gulp, his gray eyes boring into Leorio’s, a pale hint of red simmering under the surface in reminiscence. “Don’t act so high and mighty. You drink too.”

* * *

“Seriously, my man, I think I need to take a few pointers from you,” Zepile whispered in Leorio’s ear. “How do you snag a guy as cute as  _ that _ ? And even get him to put up with you for I don’t know how many years now? I, meanwhile, cannot even get a girl I like to text me back.”

Leorio laughed, his eyes watching Kurapika from the rim of his glass. The blond looked radiant from this angle, his cheeks tinted a little pink from the booze, matching the ruby in his single drop earring. He wore his golden hair up in a small messy bun, a few layered strands framing his flushed face, giving everyone a good view of his long, slender neck. He was talking to Melody beside him and didn’t notice Leorio staring like a lovesick puppy. “Dude, I really have zero fucking idea,” Leorio replied without turning his head. “You once told me that he’s way out my league, and to be honest, he kinda is. Maybe he likes me because I keep bugging him and he finally stops walking around with a stick up his ass and decides that I am worthy enough to be graced by his attention. Honestly, I don’t  _ know.” _ He sipped a little more of his whiskey, feeling the liquor burn a trail of fire down his throat and into his heart, the feeling not unlike the one he sometimes felt whenever Kurapika was near.

He finally turned to face Zepile and said, 

“All I know is I may just be the luckiest guy in the world.”

* * *

“Hey, Ikalgo,” Gon slurred, poking the octopus ant in the cheek with his index finger. “Is it true that octopuses have three hearts? I learned that in class. Pretty cool, huh?”

“I — I don’t know!” Ikalgo answered in confusion. He turned to look at Gon, at his unusually sparkling eyes and flushed face. “Good God, the kid is drunk.”

“How can you not knoooww? Can’t you hear your three hearts beaaatt — beeeaaatt— beeeaatting?”

“No! What the — And I’m part human, anyway!”

“Do you want me to cut him open so you can see, Gon?” Killua chimed in. They were sitting together on the sofa after the drinking game, Gon’s head lolling on Killua’s shoulder. “What do you say? Maybe it can even count as a lab experiment for you.”

Ikalgo blanched. “You’re kidding, right?”

Killua grinned. “Depends. If you can get me some chocolates from the fridge in less than five seconds, then I  _ may  _ be kidding — Ow! What the hell, Alluka?” He rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head, grimacing. “That hurts! What was that fooorrrrrr — ow, ow, ow, ow.”

Alluka pinched Killua’s cheeks, eliciting a pained whine from her brother as well as a frantic, pointless escape attempt in the form of flailing limbs, accompanied by the sound of Gon’s laughter. “Get them yourself,  _ oniichan.  _ Pull yourself together. Sorry, Ikalgo, my brother becomes a bully when he’s tipsy.”

* * *

“Alright, guys! We’re ready for take off!” Bisky shouted, waving her left arm eagerly. Her other hand curled around one side of a huge, square sky lantern, already lit with a small, wavering flame at the bottom. It was decorated with elaborate patterns, with various shades of blue, green, and red painted on turquoise paper, resembling stained glass windows at a cathedral. Gon, Killua, and Alluka each held one side out of the remaining three, their faces radiant and glimmering around the lantern’s light.

Gon turned around to address the rest of the group, clustered around the hilltop, his smile bright and inviting, excitement practically crackling around him. “Start counting, everyone! We’re flying it in 3, 2, 1 — “ They started to lift the lantern, holding them high above their heads — “and go!!”

With a little push, the lantern started to float. The winds picked up the invitation and gradually carried it higher and higher, until it became just one more ball of light amidst perhaps hundreds of others, all of them glowing in the night sky in a wash of incandescent colors. From the ground, the flying lanterns seemed to knock against each other, fusing their light together amidst the swirling moon dust, spinning round and round in a hypnotic waltz. 

Leorio stood in front of a tree, its branches bare and dotted with white from yesterday’s snow. He had his arms around Kurapika, the blond’s back flush against his chest, warming him, keeping the winter chill at bay. Their friends and party guests stood around him; Morel, smoking his pipe beneath a tree, and Knox standing with his arms folded beside him. Knuckle stood a little sideways, carrying a wide-eyed Ikalgo on his shoulders. Shoot, Meleoron, and Palm were laughing about something with Gon and Killua as they made their way further towards the edge of the hill. Alluka and Zushi stood a little apart from the rest, stealing glances, brushing hands, their shoulders not quite touching, not even noticing Bisky and Wing spying from behind a tree. Near them, Hanzo was talking animatedly, no doubt boasting about something to Melody, who patiently listened, and Zepile, who only looked more and more incredulous the more he heard Hanzo talk. That particular sight made Leorio snicker. 

He rested his chin on Kurapika’s head. “Hey Peeks. What do you think Hanzo’s going on about?” he murmured.

“Probably boasting, and exaggerating, his whole ninja training regime. Poor Zepile.”

Leorio’s laugh rumbled low in his chest. “At least Melody will interject if he gets too ridiculous.”

“Yes, but she’s going to be too nice about it.” Kurapika rolled his eyes. “Your friend’s on his own now.”

_ "Our _ friend.”

“Our friend.” Kurapika agreed. 

Leorio looked up at the sky then, watching the myriad of colors spoiling his vision. He’d seen this view a considerable amount of times already, since it was a common tradition in York New City for families and friends to gather on Christmas Eve to have dinner together and light a flying lantern afterwards, but he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. The crisp, clean smell of snow, the winter winds that seemed to dance around him, the laughter of his friends and family, the hopeful, peaceful feeling in the air. And of course, Kurapika. Always Kurapika.

Leorio tightened his embrace, burying his face in Kurapika’s hair. “Hey, sunshine?” he called, tentatively.

“Yes?”

“We made it, didn’t we?”

A pause. One heartbeat, two heartbeats. Leorio couldn’t see Kurapika’s expression, but he heard him inhale, a little sharply. For a few moments, neither of them said anything.

Kurapika knew Leorio’s question could have been about something trivial like their dinner party, or their flying lantern session, or about the kids’ presents tomorrow. But he’d detected something a little melancholy in Leorio’s tone, a hint of something mournful and reminiscent, full of broken memories neither of them wanted to fully remember if they could help it, and Kurapika understood that Leorio’s question probably held a deeper meaning. For a few seconds he struggled to find an answer. Had they really made it? Had he even  _ deserved  _ to say that they’d made it, whatever  _ it  _ is?

He saw his family’s faces in his mind; Gon’s energetic, infectious laugh and Killua’s mischievous grins. The boys’ endless shenanigans that he often got exasperated with but secretly missed when they were away. Alluka’s pure, lovely smiles and Nanika’s warm, innocent hugs, a widely known cure for a bad day that had never failed so far. 

And Leorio. His open, honest expressions. His boisterous laugh. His fierce, impulsive protectiveness. His short fuse and stupid arguments. His passion and determination for helping people with no strings attached. His warm hugs at the end of the day that let him know that nothing in this world was as bad as they seemed. His patient, steady hands. His sleepy smile in the morning. His good, good,  _ good _ heart. 

But above all, he thought about how happy they’d all made him.

Finally, Kurapika responded by leaning backwards, hugging Leorio’s arms closer to his chest. He realized he was surrounded by so much love for the past few years, and even literally, realistically so, right this minute, by Leorio’s ridiculously long body. The man holding him had been the ever enduring constant in the midst of his increasingly violent world, the only thing courageous enough, or foolish enough, to walk practically unarmed into his swirling tempest and asked him, point-blank, to just come home. And before Kurapika knew it, his shredded parts had been stitched back together, piece by broken piece, until he was complete enough to finally realize that there was only one answer to give.

With a smile, he took a deep breath and replied, 

“Yes, Leorio. We made it.”

* * *

**_25 December_ **

“Aww, I thought I was going to be the first one up!” Gon whined as soon as he got to the dining room, seeing three people were already seated, having breakfast. “I  _ knew  _ I shouldn’t have snoozed my alarm as many times as I did,” he pouted. He went over to where Leorio and Kurapika were sitting side by side and put his arms around them both. “Merry Christmas, Leorio, Kurapika!”

“Merry Christmas, Gon,” Kurapika said, hugging the boy back. “Don’t worry, we haven’t opened our presents yet.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I was planning to make you guys a special Christmas breakfast. I found a snowman waffles recipe that looks really tasty.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Gon. What on earth are snowman waffles?” Leorio asked, bemusedly. “Are those waffles made from snow?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. “They’re snowmans made from waffles, idiot. You’ve got it backwards.”

“Well, excuse me if I’m not as smart as you, Your Highness!!”

“Shush! Nobody fights on Christmas Day.” From across the table, Alluka interjected before a full-blown argument could ensue. “Aww, Merry Christmas too, Gon.” Gon had bounded over to where Alluka was sitting, hugging her warmly as he said his Christmas greeting. “Snowman waffles sound great, actually. Do you want me to help?”

“Sure, but you’ve already had breakfast.” Gon looked down in confusion, staring at what looked like shapeless brown lumps floating around in a bowl of milk. “Uhm, what  _ are _ those, anyway?”

“They’re Pika’s gingerbread cookies,” Leorio replied, stifling a laugh. “They’re edible enough, but only if you drown them in some liquid first. Otherwise, you’ll run the risk of destroying your teeth.”

“I’m  _ sorry  _ my baking skill is not on par with your tastes,  _ Your Highness. _ ”

This time, Leorio didn’t rise to the bait. He only laughed and planted a quick kiss on Kurapika’s cheek.

“It’s alright, sunshine. Your sweet, noble intention is all that matters.”

* * *

Leorio sighed as he uncovered one of his presents’ wrapping paper to find a box of milk chocolates the size of his briefcase. With caramel filling, to boot. “Killua, I love you, but you  _ do  _ realize that nobody in this house is as crazy about sweets as you, right? I, for one, am known to be a fit doctor and I have that reputation to maintain.”

“Then give it back!” Killua bristled, trying to swipe Leorio’s present from the man’s lap only to touch air instead. “I don’t care if you don’t like it. That way I can have more.”

Leorio laughed as he held the box high above his head, far from Killua’s reach even though they were all sitting on the floor beside the Christmas tree. “Not a chance, kid. You already gave it to me. Thanks, anyway.”

“Yeah, thanks, Killua,” Gon said as he inspected his own present, an exact same box of chocolates, only with strawberry filling. He grinned joyfully at Killua. “This brand is your favorite, right? I know eating this makes you really happy, and so you want us to be able to also feel that happiness. But you’re still welcome to eat mine anytime you want!”

“Oh, so that’s what you were thinking when you picked out these chocolates for us? Thank you, Killua.” Kurapika smiled at the now blushing silver-haired boy. He already opened his box, and he popped one chocolate praline into his mouth. “Hm, mine has a tiramisu filling. You’re right, it’s really good.”

Alluka also squealed in delight as she ate one chocolate from her own box. “Mmmm, I think mine’s hazelnut! Thank you,  _ oniichan."  _ She kissed Killua on the cheek. “Here, you have one too! Say ahh —”

Killua accepted Alluka’s chocolate and beamed, bright as the star of Bethlehem.

* * *

“Hahahaha, you missed, Killua — Owww!!” Gon exclaimed in surprise as a snowball hit him on the arm, spraying bits of icy chill around his face. He adjusted his scarf higher with his mittened hands to protect the lower half of his face before diving back to the ground to gather more clumps of snow as ammunition. “No fair!! Just you wait for my turn!”

Killua laughed with confidence, somehow already rolling multiple balls of snow in his hands. “I never miss, Gon! Take this! And this!” 

“Hey, kids, don’t play too long! It’s cold as shit out here!” Leorio shouted from the doorway, cautiously watching the two boys circling each other in the front yard, looking very serious, as though the snowball fight was a Nen sparring session. “Alluka’s already gone back inside since fifteen minutes ago. Why can’t they be more like her?” he muttered to Kurapika, who stood beside him, leaning on the door frame. “Just twenty more minutes, okay? Or you’ll freeze out there!” he shouted again, addressing the boys. Gon and Killua only gave a wordless thumbs-up before continuing to throw snowballs at each other, laughing and cursing and merrily shouting all the while.

Kurapika let out a low chuckle. “Leorio, you’re such a mom.”

“Well, they’re not gonna look after themselves. So we have to do it for them.” Leorio sighed, looking up at the sky as though asking for divine providence, when his eyes suddenly landed on the mistletoe hanging above the door. _Oho, look at that. What great timing._ He nudged Kurapika with his elbow. “Pika, look up.”

“Hmm?” Kurapika looked up. “What am I supposed to be looking at — Oh.”

He felt a tingle run through his entire body as Leorio put his hands on him, one cradling his cheek and one looping around his waist. Time itself seemed to freeze as Leorio’s lips captured his in a sweet kiss, driving all coherent thoughts from his mind. Leorio’s kiss was a warm and solid reminder of home, of the promise of everlasting peace and hope and gratitude, and of a loving bond so strong it was a beacon of light that kept the darkness away. Slowly and steadily, he kissed Leorio back, savoring each second in languid passion. 

When he opened his eyes, Leorio was already staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes, tenderly brushing back a lock of blonde bangs from his eyes. His next words were said in a low whisper, almost like a caress through the skin. “Merry Christmas, Kurapika.”

Kurapika traced Leorio’s cheek with his thumb, committing his face to memory. Those kind, warm brown eyes — how many years had it been since Kurapika decided to curl up in those twin pools and call them home? He didn’t even remember. But it didn’t matter, because he was home now. He was home now, surrounded with love, and happiness, and contentment, and a strong need to cherish the present. Feelings that, miraculously, were not such strangers to him anymore.

He smiled up at Leorio.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend @Aesthetop for coming up with the drinking game and some other scenes on here. The "Killua gives chocolates to everyone as Christmas presents" headcanon is especially hilarious.
> 
> This time we've hinted at Gon's college major! It's Biology 'cause my son is a nature boy ~
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! :D


End file.
